That One Silver Necklace
by nejiandtentenfan
Summary: So much happened in a decade, Neji had met Tenten through protecting her and they soon fell in love. And to think, it all started because of that one silver necklace. [NejiTen]


**A/N: This fanfic is for a story request from Mimiao, and I don't own Naruto. Enjoy!**

**---**

Chapter 1

"Give it back!" a 7-year-old chocolate-haired kunoichi yelled.

A small boy snickered at her, "You're so weak, you can't even get your stupid necklace back!"

Hyuuga Neji, a 7-year-old prodigy, watched the whole incident happening at school.

"GIVE IT BACK!" Tenten yelled.

A few other boys joined in, teasing Tenten for being so weak.

Tenten stopped yelling and looked like she was about to cry.

This was when Neji decided to step in. He walked up to the boys and said in a cold voice, "Give it back to her."

A few boys smirked at him, "Why? Is she your _girlfriend_ or something?"

A few other boys laughed at the joke.

Neji clenched his fists and they started glowing a light, translucent blue.

At the sight of the deadly Hyuuga, the boys that were insulting Tenten were now looking a bit nervous. The leader among the boys stepped toward Neji and smiled nervously, "S-Sorry…we didn't m-mean to hurt her. We were just k-kidding, that's all."

The small boy handed Tenten her silver necklace back and fled from the scene. The other boys followed him.

Tenten looked at the silver necklace with a small pink heart at the end. Tenten looked back at Neji and quickly wiped her eyes. She stammered in a shy voice, "A-a-arigato…"

Neji nodded, and simply turned away and was about to start walking, when Tenten said quietly, "This necklace means a lot to me. My dad gave it to me for my birthday."

Neji stopped in his tracks when he heared the word 'dad.' He felt a sharp pain in his heart and continued to walk. _Her…dad…_

Tenten had noticed when Neji stopped when she had said that. She thought to herself, _what's wrong with Neji?_

Iruka Sensei walked up to Tenten and laid his hand gently on Tenten's shoulder. He had seen the whole incident happen. He started to say to her, "Are you alright Tenten?"

Tenten nodded, still looking in the direction Neji had left. She turned her head at Iruka and asked, "Iruka Sensei, why is Neji so sad?"

A sorrowful look passed Iruka's face. He bit his lip a little before hesitantly saying, "His dad…just…got killed yesterday…"

Tenten's eyes widened and she breathed the word, "Killed…?"

Iruka solemnly nodded his head and forced a small smile on his face. "It's alright, don't worry about Neji. He's a strong boy."

Tenten nodded, but couldn't stop thinking about Neji, she kept thinking about how sad he seemed when she spoke of her father.

Tenten thought in her head, _he helped protect something precious to me…I have to pay him back…_

---

"You are all about to form groups that you will train with. You will spend a lot of time with these people, so you might as well try getting along," Iruka Sensei's voice rang loudly inside the stuffy classroom.

The ninjas around Tenten's age group were all fresh Genin, about 13 years old, eager and ready to train hard and go on missions.

"Team 7 will consist of Haruno Sakura…Uchiha Sasuke…"

Tenten watched as Sakura stood up and thrust her arm in the air yelling, "YES! I'M WITH SASUKE-KUN!"

She noticed the jealous glare on Ino's face.

"and Uzumaki Naruto!"

Sakura's cheery face immediately turned into an irritated expression, as she muttered slowly, "I hate you Naruto."

"Team 7, your group will be lead by Kakashi Hatake!"

"Team 8! Your group will consist of Inuzuka Kiba…Aburame Shino…and Hyuuga Hinata! Your leader will be Kurenai Yuhi!"

Next, Iruka announced, "Team 10 will consist of Nara Shikamaru…Akimichi Chouji…and Yamanaka Ino! Your team will be lead by Asuma Sarutobi!"

Ino's face fell when she found out she was with Chouji, she cursed under her breath, _I don't want to be with that pig…_

Finally, the moment Tenten waited for…her team!

Iruka Sensei paused for a moment before announcing, "Team Gai will be lead by Maito Gai! The team will consist of Tenten…"

Tenten straightened in her seat when she heard her name.

"Rock Lee…"

Tenten looked at Lee, she had always thought he was a strange one. He didn't know how to use ninjutsu OR genjutsu. In addition to that, he had a few unattractive features, such as bushy eyebrows and weird eyes.

"and Hyuuga Neji!"

That name sounded so familiar to Tenten…who was it? Tenten quickly remembered who it was and turned to look at the boy sitting two seats to the right of her. She remembered those deep ivory eyes. The Hyuuga's eyes was currently looking around the room and staring at Lee for a few moments.

Then he looked at Tenten. Tenten couldn't help but blush and look away when they're eyes met.

---

It was the first day of training for Team Gai. All 3 students Genins met their leader, Maito Gai. Tenten was dumbfounded when she caught her first glimpse of the man she was to call Sensei. _His face looks like…Lee's._

Tenten looked at Lee and back at Gai Sensei. The only difference was Lee's hair was longer and he wasn't wearing green spandex and bright orange leg warmers like their instructor was.

Gai Sensei smiled brightly and said, "Let's introduce ourselves. Would anyone like to go first?"

Lee's hand shot up in the air and he jumped up and down begging noisily, "Oooh me! Pick me pick me!"

Gai Sensei laughed heartily at the boy's eagerness, "Very good! Tell us your name, age, dreams, and something interesting about yourself!"

Lee nodded and said in a loud voice, "Konichiwa fellow comrades! My name is Rock Lee. I am 13 years old. My dream is to be able to become a great shinobi without using ninjutsu or genjutsu. This is because since a young age, I have been unable to mold chakra, but I love taijutsu!" Lee finished with a determined look of ambition on his face and waited for Gai Sensei to nod at him, and he sat down.

"Who would like to share next?" Gai Sensei asked.

Tenten looked over at Neji, but Neji wasn't raising his hand or anything. Tenten said in a shy quiet voice, "I-I-I'll go…"

Gai Sensei grinned widely at her and said, "Perfect! Introduce yourself!"

"M-my name is…Tenten. I am 13 years old. My dream is to become the greatest kunoichi, just like the great Sannin, Tsunade-sama. And something interesting…well…I'm pretty good with weapons…" Tenten stammered nervously.

Gai Sensei raised an eyebrow and murmured, "Really…I will have to test to see how fine your weaponry is then later…"

Gai Sensei turned and looked directly at Neji and motioned for him to start speaking.

Neji gave his introduction without emotion, "My name is Hyuuga Neji. I am 13 years old. I don't have very many dreams. There is no point. I was born into the Hyuuga Clan's branch house, therefore my only purpose is to protect and serve the main branch, and I cannot change my destiny."

Tenten looked at him with sympathetic eyes, _Neji…it must be so hard for you…_

Gai Sensei started curiously, "That's all very interesting, but you never said something interesting about yourself."

Neji stared at him blankly, "I am not an interesting person. I live to serve. If I was never born, nothing would be different."

Tenten's eyes started welling up, _that's not true. If you were never born…I would've thought I was weak my whole life. But ever since that day, I found hope and I promised myself I would become stronger for you._

Gai Sensei raised his eyebrow again, "Well…what about your family? You can talk about them. They must be interesting."

Tenten felt like slapping Gai Sensei, _DON'T ASK ABOUT HIS DAD!_

Neji looked at the floor and sneered, "Family."

Tenten could see him fight back the pain surging through his heart.

He continued, "My father is deceased. He died when I was young. He sacrificed himself to serve the main branch."

Gai Sensei looked at him, his face full of regret for ever asking. He nodded and a dreadful silence fell over the four of them.

Gai Sensei broke the silence and tried cheering them up, "Well! I have to whip you guys into shape! The Chuunin Exams are soon after all!"

They all followed Gai Sensei to the training ground, but Tenten lagged behind. She couldn't stop staring at Neji, _how can you survive like this?_

_---_

In Team Gai, Lee, Tenten, and Neji were all 14 now. A lot had changed. They had all tried for the Chuunin Exams, none of them made it, but they all left with a good experience.

Tragically, the Third Hokage, Sarutobi-sama, died protecting the village from Orochimaru. In his place was Tenten's idol, Tsunade-sama. She was now the Fifth Hokage to Tenten's pleasure.

Lee had almost lost his dream of becoming a great ninja from fighting a sand ninja named Gaara. But now he was as peppy as ever after being healed by Tsunade-sama's medical expertise. Lee also now looked like an exact copy of Gai Sensei, only smaller. Gai Sensei had given him matching green spandex and orange leg warmers. Lee loved them, and also got his hair cut to look like Gai Sensei's. Lee and Gai had grown extremely fond of eachother over the years, they were like father and son.

Neji had learned from Uzumaki Naruto that you could change the fate you were born into through hard work. This had drastically changed Neji's outlook on life and he worked hours into imporving himself.

Tenten hadn't changed much, her feelings for Neji had grown stronger though as she spent more time with him. Those beautiful ivory eyes of his never seemed to care about her or anyone else though. She had grown stronger and quicker, but that was about it. She had also discovered the wrath of a wind using sand ninja named Temari.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Third Star!" Temari yelled as she revealed the final purple dot on her massive fan. Before Tenten had a chance to think about the situation she had gotten herself into, Temari swung the heavy fan from one side to the other and Tenten was immediately engulfed in a huge tornado._

_Tenten was hovering in midair in the center of a giant tornado, cuts forming on her white skin. She was trying so hard to keep the pain in, but she could not help but shriek in pain._

_Neji, Lee, and Gai Sensei were watching the battle from the upper level of the exam building. Neji watched her screaming in pain, and explained to a confused looking Lee, "There is a large amount of chakra in that wind she expelled from her fan."_

_Lee continued to look at Tenten in worry._

_The wind of the fierce tornado finally died down, and Tenten slowly fell from the air. Temari opened her fan and Tenten's back landed smack on the edge of the giant fan. You could hear the bones in Tenten's back crack, and Tenten coughed up blood._

_The match was over._

_Tenten lay helplessly on the floor of the Chuunin Exams, and Neji jumped off quickly and picked her up. He carried her out to another room to be treated immediately._

_Tenten's eyes opened slightly to see who had picked her up, it was Neji. Tenten moaned in pain. Neji quickly laid her down on a white cot, and looked at her, before turning around and walking out the medical room._

_Tenten, eyes still slightly open, watched Neji as he left her room. His touch had felt so good, she was disappointed when he set her down._

---

Two and a half years passed and Lee and Tenten were finally Chuunins. Since he had been working so hard to improve himself, Neji had become the only Jonin in his age group. Team Gai had made some great changes.

First off obviously, they had all grown immensely. Lee now wore a tan jacket over his leaf green spandex. He looked much more mature and developed many of his muscles. He was almost attractive in some peoples' eyes, but not to the only one that mattered to him, Sakura-chan. Although she did not love him, she thought of him as a close friend.

Neji and Tenten's relationship however, was going much smoother. Although they didn't vocally show their affection for eachother, you could tell. Everyone in their age group knew. Even Gai Sensei. If only Tenten weren't as shy, and Neji not as arrogant.

Tenten's face and hair had not altered since she was a Genin, but her apparel had. She now wore a Chinese style white shirt, and bergandy capris. She also carried a single large scroll where she drew weapons from. She grew extremely skilled with weapons over time.

Neji had changed quite a bit. He was now stronger than ever, more respectful towards the main branch he once resented deeply, and his looks appealed to many fan girls. He wore his hair down on many occasions and wore traditional Hyuuga robes. Many random females he didn't know would go up to him and embrace him and ask him to go out with her.

Tenten would usually be standing next to him. This happened all too often.

_FLASHBACK_

_A few weeks ago, Neji and Tenten were walking through the marketplace to meet Gai Sensei and his look-a-like student for some training. A blonde girl with long hair, a feminine figure, and skimpy clothing around their age was walking the opposite direction. She eyed Neji, looking him up and down._

_Neji hated when girls did this. Only Tenten was allowed to do that, but she never did it anyways. Neji glared at the girl, giving her a look that told her to die. The girl ignored this and walked up to Neji and wrapped her arms around him._

_Tenten stopped in her tracks and watched the whole thing happening. She clenched her fists but didn't show any pain in her face. She continued to walk as Neji was struggling with the female. Neji stared at Tenten walking away, he could tell she was upset._

_Neji wriggled out of the girl's clutches and ran to catch up with Tenten. She was looking down at the floor, not meeting Neji's gaze. He simply said to her, "How irritating."_

_Tenten pretended to laugh politely._

_Konohamaru and a few of his friends were running in the opposite direction. They were running straight in Tenten's direction, but she didn't notice because she was still gazing at the ground._

_Neji eyed her to see if she was going to get out of the way. She wasn't. Neji quickly grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him. Konohamaru and his friends ran right past them. Tenten quickly blushed when she realized she was in Neji's arms._

_Naruto happened to be chasing Konohomaru, but stopped right in front of Neji and Tenten. He yelled loudly, "Neji! I didn't know Tenten was your girlfriend!"_

_Neji gently let go of Tenten and said quietly, "She's…not…"_

_Tenten blushed a deep red._

_The girl from earlier was watching in jealousy._

_All the citizens knew, no one could replace Tenten in Neji's heart. They just had such a perfect chemistry that no other female, kunoichi or not, could match._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

---

Team Gai was currently in a horrible situation. They were on a mission to help the Sand Village, but they ran into Kisame, an Akatsuki member with an incredible amount of chakra.

Tenten, Lee, and Neji were all in water bubbles while Gai Sensei was trying to fight Kisame, so far, they were losing.

Worst of all, Tenten was running out of breath. Tenten coughed and some precious air escaped her already condensed lungs. Neji and Lee both looked at her.

_Tenten can't hold out much longer, _Neji thought.

He had to do something. He quickly scanned the chakra lining of the water bubbles and attacked the weakest point. He broke his own bubble and broke Lee's too.

Lee freed Tenten from hers and Lee watched Gai Sensei fight.

Once Tenten was freed, she felt dizzy, her vision was getting blurry. She felt herself falling…falling…

She felt a pair of strong arms catch her around her abdomen area. She blinked the fuzziness out of her eyes and saw Neji holding her. _He's holding me…again…_

Neji quickly asked her, "Are you ok, Tenten?"

Tenten tried to support herself and after a long pause, she replied, "Arigato, Neji."

Neji grabbed her arm and wrapped it around his shoulders from support. Tenten much better being this close to Neji. Neji blushed slightly as he could smell Tenten's fragrant scent, she was scented lightly of green apples.

---

After the mission was over, the shinobi of Konoha returned more exhausted than ever. Neji was carrying Tenten in his arms, her arms wrapped around his neck to ensure she wouldn't fall down.

Tenten opened her eyes slowly and whipered weakly, "Neji…"

Neji kept walking, but looked down at her beautiful face, "Hn?"

She smiled, "I want to give you something."

Neji still continued to walk and said blankly, "Sure, give it to me tomorrow."

Tenten shook her head, "No, now."

Neji let out a sigh and said, "Fine. Where, here?"

Tenten shook her head yet again, "Carry me to your house."

Neji shrugged, "Sure."

---

Once the couple was at Neji's house he laid her down on his black futon. He asked her, "So…what did you want to give me?"

Tenten smiled and reached for something at the nape of her neck. She was undoing a silver necklace, a necklace that looked so familiar to Neji. _Where have I seen that._

_FLASHBACK_

_Tenten said quietly, "This necklace means a lot to me. My dad gave it to me for my birthday."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

It hit Neji. It was back when they were 7. That was almost a whole decade ago. Neji looked at Tenten and said, "But it's important to you."

Tenten put it in his hand anyways and said, "You're more important to me…" Tenten blushed at what had just slipped out of her mouth and she quickly added, "I mean uh, as a teammate that is…"

She looked at the ground and blushed. _How could I say that? Stupid me, stupid me, stupid me…_

Tenten's thoughts were interrupted when she found her lips against Neji's. They warmed her whole body up. He pulled her close to him and she hugged him hard. Neji opened his eyes and suddenly pushed her away a little. "Gomensai, I couldn't control myself," Neji apologized.

Tenten looked at him, speechless. There was such awe in her eyes at what he had just done. She whispered, "Aishiteru Neji."

Neji wrapped his arms around her again and they repeated the same gesture. This time, even more passionately. Neji kissed her down her neck and whispered between breaths, "I love you too."

So much happened in a decade, Neji had met Tenten through protecting her and they soon fell in love. And to think, it all started because of that one silver necklace.

**A/N: Please comment/review, thanks! Also, email me if you have a story request! I love story requests! My email is on my profile! **


End file.
